Decisiones
by shadow66 princess
Summary: Un pequeño episodio, acerca de algo que paso después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Alfred debe tomar una difícil decisión, que involucra a Prusia y Rusia solo empeorara el escenario. One shot.


Hola! Bueno eh traído otro one shot muy raro sobre Hetalia, quería hacer algo serio y dramático, o sea sacarle su vena emotiva a los dos principales jeje esta ligeramente basado en hechos históricos reales, solo que adaptados a mi patética imaginación º-ºU

**Titulo:** Decisiones.

**Autora:** Shadow Princess / Kitsune neko.

**Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia.

**Personajes:** Alfred F. Jones -USA- y Gilbert Weillschmidt -Awesome Prusia-, tambien se menciona a Rusia, mi adorado Ruski no podia faltar.

**Géneros:** Drama, Angst, Historia y Shonen ai.

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son obra de Himaruya Hidekazu, yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mi imaginación. _

**"Entre comillas son los recuerdos"**_  
_

* * *

¿Qué hacia un Héroe en momentos así? Alfred F. Jones, no lo sabia, seguramente los demás héroes del mundo sabrían que hacer, pero el…el ahora _Hero_ del mundo estaba dudando.

Frente a él, con los ánimos y la moral destrozada, de rodillas aun mirándole con orgullo y arrogancia, con aquellos ojos escarlata tan intensos y a la vez hermosos.

No podía y no quería tener que tomar una decisión, ni el albino, ni su hermano menor habían tenido la culpa. Ellos habían sido manejados y manipulados al antojo de un líder sin escrúpulos o razón pero la justicia era para todos, sin excepciones o… ¿no?

La mente del estadounidense estaba confusa, había querido salvarlos, había luchado valientemente por evitar que el mundo cayera en manos de la maldad. Se había convertido en un héroe pero ahora, debía esclavizar a aquellas naciones a una forma de vida y a un castigo que merecían pero aun así…dudaba, dudaba como si fuera un humano cualquiera y como si aquellos que caerían bajo el rigor de la Ley también fueran humanos comunes.

Alemania ya había tenido su castigo, había sido despedazado para poder vigilar mejor sus movimientos, esa había sido una decisión difícil y sumamente complicada; y ahora tenía otro dilema igual o más duro.

Rusia había reclamado la cabeza de Prusia, aquel molesto enemigo de tantos años como solía llamarle; sin embargo USA no estaba tan seguro de dejar aquel joven, que ahora estaba débil, sin moral y sin apoyo, en manos del ruso que no sabia tener piedad.

Luego de pasados algunos días y sin saber muy bien el porque, comenzó a visitar en innumerables veces la celda/habitación del albino, casi sin hablar, sin decir nada; simplemente se dedicaban a mirarse o tomar la merienda juntos, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía, compartiendo historias militares de vez en cuando.  
A pesar de la poca comunicación parecían entenderse completamente. Este entendimiento mutuo confundió aun más al rubio, que se la pasaba hablando con sus líderes y sus aliados sobre que harían con el albino al final; sobre todo discutía sin cansancio con Rusia.

"-Dame al estúpido conejo…yo debo ser quien lo castigue –sentenciaba el ruso con mirada aterradora y con seriedad inusual mientras observaba fijamente al _Hero_.  
-Aun esta en discusión ese tema y hasta que se resuelva, el no ira contigo a ninguna parte –decía diplomáticamente USA, sin apartar su vista de unos papeles que ni siquiera leía.  
-Te estas ablandando o…te estas enamorando, ___hero_ –musito con todo el desprecio y asco que el ruso podía expresar."

Después de semanas de debates, habían llegado a una solución. Una salida definitiva. Alfred suspiro, estaba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación donde cumplía su confinamiento el muchacho alemán; la guerra había sido dura, cruel y larga, solo el destino de Gilbert le separaba de una vida tranquila y pacifica en casa…no era fácil ser el héroe del mundo.

Toco un par de veces, abrió la puerta entrando en la habitación sin esperar respuesta, topándose con Prusia sentado en una silla al lado de la ventana que daba al jardín, admirando el paisaje en silencio.  
El rubio oji-azul admiro la imagen frente a el, el cuerpo de Prusia, antes tan fuerte y lleno de vitalidad ahora estaba cubierto de heridas, vendajes y sangre.  
-¿Ya decidieron que harán conmigo?..-murmuro Gilbert, sin apartar la vista de el exterior, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Alfred.

-Si, ya se llego a un acuerdo –murmuro con un tono de voz más grave de lo normal, dando a entender la seriedad del momento, mantenía la vista fija en el otro.

-…Entiendo, por fin mi increíble existencia como Imperio llegara a su fin –murmuro riendo en aquel tono tan característico de el, aunque era una risa apagada. Alfred se pregunto si el reiría de la misma forma, estando en aquella situación, no lo sabia después de todo el nunca caería tan bajo.  
-Hey Al…-murmuro el _awesome_ Prusia, aun sin voltear hacia Estados Unidos- podré ver a West, a Hungría y a el Señorito…antes de partir –deseaba que aquel joven, lo entendiera y lo permitiera.

-Lo siento Gilbert pero no veras a nadie –ordeno, la voz de Rusia con decisión mientras entraba a la habitación, ubicándose al lado de USA. Prusia se digno a voltear se notaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo como resultado de la perdida de una batalla; observo, con todo el rencor que podía sentir hacia alguien mas, a Iván.

-Aun tienes fuerza para mostrar arrogancia…pobre estúpido –musito el ruso sin dejar de sonreír infantilmente. Alfred frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ese trato de Iván hacia un país en desgracia.

Antes de que Estados Unidos pudiera reclamar algo, entraron tres solados del ejército rojo y tomaron a Gilbert por los brazos obligándole a levantarse de la silla y caminar con ellos.

Rusia sonreía con satisfacción, en el momento que Prusia pasó al lado de Alfred se detuvo, mirándole con una ligera sonrisa, casi nostálgica- Yo era como tu, quería conquistar el mundo y ser el mejor. Fui grande, poderoso y rico pero aun así en mis últimos días me veo obligado a suplicar y humillarme ¿Qué puede decirle un despojo de nación a una potencia como tu? Te diré que: Nunca dejes que la ambición ciegue a tu razón, el poder y la riqueza no duran para siempre –murmuro antes de recibir un golpe, en la costilla lastimada, con el arma de unos de los soldados, si no hubiera sido porque estaba siendo sostenido por los otros dos hombres ya habría caído al suelo.

Gilbert tosió mientras un fino hilo de sangre caía por su barbilla pero siguió caminando, manteniendo su postura de caballero siendo escoltado por aquellos simples subordinados.

-Te lo dije USA, tarde o temprano, yo gano –murmuro el ruso, sin perder su sonrisa –Y no te preocupes por ese tipo, ya no es nadie…me encargare de desaparecerlo –apenas termino de decir aquello, salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y dejando solo al rubio.

Alfred respiraba lentamente, no se había movido de su posición desde que el alemán le había dado aquel sermón. No podía sacar de su mente aquellas frases y menos la imagen del rostro de Gilbert, era algo que le había impactado profundamente y sabia que no lo olvidaría nunca.  
Pero su propio ego y vanidad le impidieron analizar y tomar en cuenta aquellas palabras con tanto significado.  
Después de todo el no era un simple país, el era El Héroe del mundo, nunca podría equivocarse, nunca dejaría de crecer y ser el líder y por sobre todas las cosas…Nunca desaparecería.

Antes de salir de la habitación, tomo la cruz de hierro que el albino había dejado olvidada sobre la mesa donde comía, la observo por un momento antes de meterla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y salir de aquel lugar que le estaba asfixiando el alma lentamente.

Tiempo después…Prusia, oficialmente, dejo de existir y Alfred en lo mas profundo de su ser lo lamentaba como pocos lo hacían.

**The End.**

* * *

**Notas: **Espero les haya gustado, y sepan perdonar mis faltas de gramática y ortografía jeje. Quise sacar el lado mas serio y formal de todos los personajes que use, espero no se haya visto muy forzada la situación. xDDDD Creo que soy la única que alucina con el PrUSA pero yo creo que esos tienen MUCHO en común.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
